


The Couch

by modestmouse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, rated for mentions of messy handjobs, so idk what it is now, this was supposed to be pwp but i wussed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modestmouse/pseuds/modestmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i saw <a href="http://zeborah.tumblr.com/post/25804337994">this art post</a> on tumblr and i got this prompt from a writing prompt generator and one thing lead to another and this was the result</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"It was a compelling and convincing argument and for that reason he chose to ignore it."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if the style is awkward i literally haven't written more than awkward second person smut mini things for my friends in like a year ahhhh so yeah also i just imagine they were already dating and had been for like two months and have been living together for about six months and haven't done much of ~that kinda stuff~ together since they started dating and i guess they're in college idk that just kinda happened while i was writing and that's as far as the backstory went idk i guess it's AU???? anyway this has only been beta-d by google docs so if you see mistakes and wanna beta it for me that would be super!!! and okay gomen for talking so much and any OOCness please read on

You shift in your seat as the front door closes and slid the TV remote under your thigh. You turn to appraise John from behind your shades and can see he looks tired, which doesn't surprise you because his planning session with Karkat (what kind of name is that anyway? you really don't know and karat yells too much to make it worth talking to him long enough to ask) had run four hours later than planned, and the planned meeting was supposed to be about three hours. You figured you'd be exhausted if you had to deal with that angry bastard for seven hours too. John pauses in the doorway to take off his jacket and empty his pockets into the small bowl on the side table by the door, and mumbles a greeting to you with only one arm out of his jacket. Your lips twitch as you watch him struggle out of the jacket and you raise a hand in acknowledgment before turning back to the TV. 

 

"Did you grab something to eat while you were out with Vantas?" you questioned loudly, pulling the remote out to flip through channels. As ironic as it was to watch, Teen Mom is just something you can only stomach so much of, and you reached your limit five minutes in. You heard muffled bumps from your room as he presumably changed into something cooler because the apartment was always warm (it reminded you of home, and you think John figured that out but neither of you ever talked about it) and waited from him to finish and reply. You didn't have to wait long, five channels and two eye catching commercials, before he was plopping down next to you on the couch and answering your question.

 

"Yeah, we stopped at Taco Bell. You eat already?" You nodded, both to let him know you heard him and to answer his question, and continued flipping channels. John was quiet for several channels, seemingly content to just sit next to you while you channel surfed, but it wasn't long before he turned to you with a suspicious look. 

 

"Dave, what's today?" John said, narrowing his eyes at the remote in your hand. You paused. You had been hoping he was too tired to notice that it was his night to control the remote. Apparently he wasn't. Well, damn. He was still alternating between glaring at the remote in your hand and you, and you were studiously ignoring him in favor of channel surfing. "Well?" he prompted, finally settling on glaring at the side of your face. 

 

"Monday? I don't know, bro, it's holidays, I'm not keeping track of the days." Lies. Lies lies lies, and John knows it. You always know what time it is, always know what day it is, even though you rarely needed to check-you always just knew. John made you watch Doctor Who once, just to makes jokes about you being the 'Time Lord', and you put it up with it entirely because of the irony and not one bit because David Tennant was slightly dashing and because you liked the smile the jokes put on John's face. You look out the corner of your eye to see what John's reaction to this blatant lie was, and it was a further narrowing of the eyes and a small huff. 

 

"That's bullshit, Dave, and we both know it. It's my turn to have the remote, isn't it?" Your only response is to grip the remote tighter and change channels slightly faster. 

 

"I dunno, maybe" is your only reply.

 

"Dave. It is an odd numbered day and you had it yesterday therefore it is my damn turn to have the remote. Now hand it over before I take it from you; and don't bother to say I can't do that because we both know I can and have before." You actually stop channel surfing and turn to look at him at this, thinking what he said over. It was a compelling and convincing argument and for that reason you chose to ignore it. 

 

"Nah, I think you're wrong Egbert. Now shut up, I wanna watch this." You didn't want to watch whatever it was you had landed on, and you didn't actually mind giving over the remote to him. But you knew if you didn't he would wrestle you for it, and well, he'd been so busy finishing up his project the past few days that you had barely touched and this was an easy and effective way to get some full body contact with him. And if you were hoping it would turn into more than just wrestling, well, who could blame you, really? You could almost see the wheels turning in John's head as he realized you really weren't going to give him the remote. You saw him shifting and tensing from your peripheral vision but you refused to give him the satisfaction of actually turning your head to see if he was going to jump you or not. As it turns out, you probably should have, because three seconds later you have a flailing Egbert all over you grabbing for the remote and you are having a hard time fending him off. You struggled briefly, twisting and turning to both keep John away from the remote and away from your crotch as he climbed all over you. You deeply regretted having already been laying on the couch instead of sitting because it made keeping him off your slowly hardening crotch very difficult the longer you tussled over the stupid remote. God, you hate hormones. Flailing Egberts should not be sexy.

 

Eventually, your increasingly desperate squabble ended with him firmly between your legs, right hand over your heart with your left hand curled around his arm just above the elbow and both your hands gripping the remote held above your heads. Your faces were extremely close, noses touching, and even after two months of dating and making out on this very couch you still almost blushed at the lack of space. You were very glad your shades had stayed on during the fight because it made it a lot harder for John to see into your eyes. You both stayed frozen like that, and you were silently begging the universe in hopes that John wouldn't notice the slight boner you had popped during the wrestling match over the remote. You were both panting, and you thought John looked like he was trying to catch his breath.

 

"Give. Me. The. Remote." You swallowed and shifted slightly, hoping it would reduce the contact between your boner and his thigh. Instead, he seemed to pause and look down towards his hand on your chest. You knew he could feel your elevated heart rate and probably your boner and the only thought going through your head was fuck because while the wrestling was planned the boner kinda wasn't, especially since it didn't seem like he had one himself. 

 

"Dave." Fuck.

 

"…uh huh."

 

"Please tell me you've got a pen in your pocket." Fuck.

 

"Please." You could feel your face starting to burn. You had been trying so hard not to push John too fast; it had taken him so long to admit that maybe his no homo meant totally homo for Dave Strider, and so far you two hadn't gotten past casual making out on the couch. You don't even think you've popped a boner when he could feel it before. You really weren't sure what you should be doing right now. You felt your blush intensify as John shifted above you, brushing against your hardening dick.

 

"Oh my god" he breathed, and you watched his blush spread over his face and down his neck.

 

"I am so fucking sorry" you replied, still frozen, hoping he would either get off you or kiss you (and then get you off). You really weren't sure which would happen, but you knew you needed to find out soon before you made the decision for him and probably fuck everything up in the process. You felt John shift above you some more, and it almost seemed like he was purposely trying to lightly grind on you, but you decided you must just be going crazy. Your grip on the remote had loosened, and so had John's, and you felt the remote drop onto your shoulder and John frowned at the slight wince you gave. You watched as he moved his left hand to take off your sunglasses and toss them on the coffee table in front of the couch. Both of you were still blushing and embarrassed, but you noticed that John's face seemed to be turning into more of a pensive look instead. You watched his eyes slowly travel down your body (as much as he could see from his position anyway) and you swallowed when they returned to look you in the eyes. His look had again changed, to something you wanted to tentatively label 'want', and you're pretty sure your dick just twitched. 

You hesitantly licked your lips and wow now you're sure the look on his face is want and it just intensified. 

"John? Are we gonnmmph" you got cut off mid sentence by John's lips crashing onto yours. You shove your fingers into his hair and sigh into his mouth when he shoves his tongue into yours. You're surprised by how aggressive he's being; usually you're the one dominating the kissing but this time he is and it's surprising but hot as fuck so all you do is tilt your head a little to deepen the kiss and keep up with him. You proceed to make out and you don’t know how long you’ve been been swapping spit when you finally hear John give a little breathy moan.You pull back, panting, to take a good look at him. He looks like sex, you decide, and on that thought you flip your positions and start kissing down his neck. You smirk slightly when he squeaks at the sudden change in position. 

“John, are you ready for the next stage of this relationship?” you ask after leaving a decent sized hickey on his neck.

“What-what’s that?” He looked down at you slightly dazed.

“Messy handjobs on the couch.” And because you are one fucking smooth operator, you punctuated this statement by grabbing his dick through his pants. Your smirk grew wider at the choked off moan he made and even wider when he vigorously nodded his hand.

“I think it is,” slight moan as Dave resumes attacking his neck, “time to move onto that stage.”

“Excellent. Then prepare yourself for the best messy handjob of your life.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know why i couldn't write the smut i really don't maybe in the future it will happen but in the meantime if you enjoyed this generic sad excuse for a fic please let me know!!!


End file.
